Moments That Never Fade Away
by Yours truly - Pride
Summary: A series of oneshots about nakamaship between the characters in Fairy Tail that are based on prompts. No romance, pure nakamaship! Do drop a review on whom you want to see me write about next!
1. Chapter 1: Natsu & Happy

**Pride: This is a series of oneshots based on reader requests and prompts. No romance, pure nakamaship. Oh and be warned, I might only update once every fortnight. **

**Do review to suggest whom you would like me to write about. I'm sorry but I won't include any OCs. Also, I would personally prefer it if you suggested people who have had little to no interaction so far. I dunno, maybe Evergreen and Wendy. Or Cobra and Elfman. The possibilities are endless. **

**This fic is dedicated mainly to Cardboard Pixie, AtomicProBomb, Reighart, NxE-Forever, Muffinypowers, AntiNalu34575, shadowsrisen and several other friends (I sure hope so!) I have made on this site. **

**Also, get well soon Pixie! This fic is mainly for you, nakamaship is good for the heart! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

Narrator's Perspective

'Thoughts'

_"_Speech_" _

**"****Attacks/Raised Voices"**

_Settings- Place and Time _

_Memories/ Diary Entries_

* * *

**Moments That Never Fade Away**

A Fairy Tail original fanfiction

* * *

**Recollection 1: If I don't, then who will? (Natsu & Happy) **

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Year X778_

"Aye!" chirped a little Happy, from his perch atop Natsu's head.

The entire guild broke into a chorus of "oohs" and "awws" at the sight of the little blue cat. They, along with Natsu, had expected to see a dragon emerge from the empty shells of the strange egg, but were surprisingly delighted rather than disappointed to see the furry little creature fly out of its egg.

Macao was carrying Romeo on his shoulders so he could get a better look at the cat. The two-year-old burst into giggles and gurgles of joy upon seeing the animal.

Cana had set down her mug of beer (A/N: Yes, mug. She has yet to develop her alcoholic capabilities) to witness this unique sight.

Wakaba's pipe hung limply from his lips like the wilted stem of a plant. Many of the other children in the guild were all clustered around Natsu, eager to get a better look at the new addition to the guild.

Lisanna smiled gently from the side, glowing with happiness. The months spent caring for the egg had finally paid off.

Master Makarov, while intrigued by this strange species of animal, hid it well. What he could not hide, though, was his satisfaction at seeing the entire guild in smiles and laughter.

"Since everyone's smiling and laughing happily, I'm gonna name you Happy!" exclaimed Natsu, holding the Exceed by its front limbs in front of him.

* * *

Natsu walked alongside Macao, his footsteps echoing together with the older man's.

"Macao, I have a problem. What do I feed him?" he asked curiously, the subject of the discussion snoozing calmly in a nest of pink hair.

They passed by many houses engulfed in complete darkness, save for the faint illumination provided by the lacrima poles flanking the sides of the road. As they continued to walk, Macao pondered the young boy's question.

"Honestly, I don't know, Natsu. Cats normally like milk and fish, but I don't know about this one, since it doesn't seem like a normal cat and all," he responded after a little while.

Natsu tilted his head upwards to look at Happy, not realizing that the blue cat was on his head. Happy fell off his foster father's head due to the shift in balance. Cracking an eyelid open by a fraction of an inch, he spread his wings, flew back to his perch and promptly went back to sleep.

"Okay, I think I have fish in my…fridge," said Natsu, wincing slightly as he thought about the mess of food he had left in his fridge – if you could even call it that.

* * *

Reaching his house, Natsu pushed the creaking wooden door and it swung inwards easily. He never bothered to put a lock on it, seeing as no one even came to this part of the woods. Besides, there was nothing for burglars to steal, unless they were so desperate they'd steal fishbones.

Occasionally he'd find a bird or a deer seeking refuge in his house, sometimes even foxes, but he didn't mind as long as they didn't bother him.

Walking over to his bed which was surprisingly clean as compared to the rest of his house, he wrapped Happy in a fluffy white hand towel and settled him into a cardboard box.

"Sleep tight, Happy," he said softly.

"A-aye," yawned out the little blue cat, slipping away into dreamland. His first day out in the world had been tired, and exhausting.

* * *

_The next day_

"Natsu! Natsu!" called Happy, scampering towards his foster father on his short hind legs.

Natsu smiled at his little buddy by way of question, his eyes shining in curiosity, while his hands held firmly onto a fishing rod, waiting patiently for a fish to bite on its bait.

Happy held out his short, stubby arms that held a fish in them.

"Look! I caught my first fish!"

The scales of the fish shined brightly under the hot afternoon sun. For some reason, Happy found it extremely edible-looking, although anyone else would have frowned upon the idea of eating the fish raw. Restraining his strong urge to take a nice, sizeable bite out of the fish, he held it out to Natsu instead, wanting his foster father to enjoy the fruits of his efforts first.

"Let's share it!"

Natsu stared. He was not expecting the Exceed to make such an offer. He was now faced with a dilemma; he was repulsed by the idea of eating the fish raw, however he also did not want to hurt his little pal's feelings.

Swallowing any bile that may have risen up his throat, and keeping a smile fixed on his face, he sunk his teeth into the flesh of the blue cat's catch.

Happy's overjoyed face that day would be burned into his mind for a long time to come.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall, November of Year X784_

"Carla! Do you want a fish?" offered Happy, pulling a fish out of his green pouch. His eyes shone in adoration towards the she-cat. The only other of his kind he had ever met up until now. He was extremely hopeful and excited to meet another of his kind, even though it had never crossed his mind that he would have to have friends of his own kind, and a family of his own one day.

"Stop bothering me, tomcat! Your tailing me incessantly every second of the day is irritating me more by the day! Besides, who even eats fish raw! I know cats do, but I don't! I am more refined and civilized than those street cats out there! If you're going to bother me, at least be more sensitive about my feelings!" she snapped, having had enough. She stalked off haughtily, nose held high in the air.

Happy stood at the same spot, frozen with shock and dejection. Sure, she had gotten irritated with him many times before, but never had she gotten **this** exasperated with him.

Besides, there was the thing she had said about the fish…

She said something about nobody eating fish raw. But…Natsu did…

Wait…then again Carla was right, no one else ate fish raw. Lisanna didn't, Mirajane didn't, the Master didn't…

With a jolt of realization it his Happy, just how much his foster father had done for him. Not just with the fish, but on many other occasions Natsu had tried his very best to accommodate his foster son's wishes and sacrificed his own preferences for the sake of Happy's comfort.

"Natsu…I'm glad it was you who found me and not anyone else…," he said to himself, tears streaming down his little blue face.

_End_

* * *

**Pride: That was an enjoyable one-shot. I always love stories about nakamaship, and honestly, it's nice to take a break from romance every now and then. Do remember to drop a review on your way out! **

**Also, special thanks to every kind soul that reviewed my other stories, I really really appreciated it. Even the flames. **

**Till we meet again, **

**- Yours truly, Pride**


	2. Chapter 2: Sting & Rogue

**Pride: This is a series of oneshots based on reader requests and prompts. No romance, pure nakamaship. **

**Do review to suggest whom you would like me to write about. I'm sorry but I won't include any OCs. Also, I would personally prefer it if you suggested people who have had little to no interaction so far. I dunno, maybe Evergreen and Wendy. Or Cobra and Elfman. The possibilities are endless. **

**If you have a specific genre you want me to write in, please specify it in your reviews, thankyou! **

**This fic is dedicated to the wonderful friends (I sure hope so!) I have made on this site. You know who you are, heh don't blame me, the list just keeps getting longer.**

* * *

**Response to reviews: **

**ateenagedragon: **Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it! And this chapter is for you, so enjoy!

**Muffinypowers: **Heya! Your chapter is the next on the list! Peculiar request, but hey, no complaints there! I'm really looking forward to writing that one!

**Reighart**: Hehe yup I got a teeny weeeeeny bit lazy towards the end. Okay wait. I lied. I got super lazy there. Ugh if only I could have a little more patience. *sigh* Yep, I agree with you on the themes behind Fairy Tail. Friendship comes first! And I'm glad you like it too! This chapter is gonna be a little cracky, but probably not as much as "Unravel". XD

**ShesTheBoss19: **Again, I'm glad you liked it, also, great job on "Natsu Deathbringer", as always, I'll be looking forward to the next chapter!

**Cardboard Pixie: **I didn't know you liked "Because That's What Brothers Do" that much hehe. I did do better than that? That's great to hear, at least I'm improving! I'll try to conform to your expectations, thanks gurl! Also, it's great to see more frequent updates from you! Your profile page is like a haven for nest-fic lovers.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

Narrator's Perspective

'Thoughts'

"Speech_" _

"**Attacks/Raised Voices"**

_Settings- Place and Time_

_Memories/ Diary Entries_

* * *

**Moments That Never Fade Away**

A Fairy Tail original fanfiction

* * *

**Recollection 2: You've Got a Friend In Me (Sting & Rogue)**

* * *

Shit. That was all Sting could think. The entire guild hall was messed up. Their house was messed up. And most of all, his mind was messed up! He'd never be able to forget this.

Now…how did we get into this mess again?

Ah, yes. Coffee. Scratch that. It wasn't just coffee.

Some genius *_cough_* Rufus *_cough_* had the absolutely _wonderful _idea to try and get Rogue high.

And how, you may ask. No, things like these are not meant to be summarized. They must be seen in full for one to comprehend the copious amounts of stupidity involved.

* * *

_Flashback – 3 hours ago _

"_Bring out all zhe vodkah!" yelled Rufus Lore from his position atop the table in the Sabertooth Bar. Grabbing his crimson hat, he tore it off his head and threw it across the guild hall, watching as it glided smoothly, only for its course of flight to be interrupted by Rogue's face. _

_Hopping gracefully from table to table, Rufus finally reached Rogue. He grabbed his feathered hat, placed it back on his head and did a little drunken twirl before falling face-first into the wooden planks of the guild hall. _

"_So Rufus, tell me again, why are you so ecstatic again?" asked an extremely annoyed Rogue, slamming his cup of black coffee onto the table, making some of the dark liquid splash onto the table, leaving a dark puddle. _

_The aforementioned mage raised his head from the floor to throw a lopsided grin at his friend, before breaking into slurred speech. _

"_I memorizhed 'Fur Elise' to impressh dis gurl dat I know~ And shee agreed to go out wifth mee~ Who'd have known my m-magic would be sho useful huh?" _

_Rogue facepalmed. He should have known. Only a woman could make our dear Rufus act like a lovesick puppy. _

_Rufus peered curiously at Rogue's coffee. Thinking it to be more alcohol, he grabbed it and took a sip. _

_The heat scalded his tongue, and the bitter taste killed the remaining tastebuds that he heat hadn't already killed. _

'_Bleh. Coffee should taste sweet, not like this! And there should be vodka in this too. Everything becomes better with vodka…' _

_Quickly running to the bar – if a drunken man could actually run normally – Rufus returned with ten packets of sugar, a bottle of vodka, and a jar of 'Magic Marco's Instant-High Powder'. _

'_Grumpy-boy needs to lighten up,' he thought innocently. Of course, he's always innocent. Nope, he definitely wasn't planning to bring about the apocalypse by giving Rogue a sugar-rush._

* * *

_Real Time _

And that is how we come to be in this sudden situation.

Rogue looked disapprovingly down at his own clothes.

"Why the gloomy colour? 'Tis the time to be happy!" he thought aloud.

He threw off his clothes and ran in search of brighter ones. Sting facepalmed.

'Oh crap. We do NOT need another Gray or Lyon in our guild. Nope, two strippers are enough for the world…' he thought reproachfully.

Rogue came running back into the guild hall, stepping over some of the fallen members – not everyone can survive a Rogue that's high on glucose, mind you – donned in a vest similar to Sting's, except that this one was pure white, with shiny, sparkly white fur trimmings.

"Heeeeey Sting! Look, we match!" Sting had to resist a double facepalm at this remark.

"Oh, oh, I know what to sing now! 'Cause I'm hawt and I'm cold, I'm yes and I'm no, I'm in and I'm out, I'm up and I'm down! I'm wrongin' into right, I'm blackin' into white~" at this point, our White Dragonslayer had found his neon orange pair of earmuffs Rogue had bought him for last Christmas. He never thought he'd have to use the gaudy eyesore of an object, but oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

(A.N.: Heh, get the reference? "Blackin' into white" Black=Rogue, White=Sting)

"Heeey Sting…let's go audition for the next season of 'Fiore's Got Talent'! You can be my drummer. I'll be the bassist and the lead singer. Then we can look for more people to join us," Rogue suggested, eyeballs nearly popping out of his head.

Noticing the earmuffs around the ears and the scrunched-up expression on his friend's face, Rogue guessed he couldn't hear him. Ripping the earmuffs off, he yelled the same thing into Sting's ears.

"Owwww…you don't have to yell into my ears you know…"

"And as for the question…HELL NO! I'd always thought that no one could sing worse than Orga. Until today! You just had to break down the very foundations right when I thought I knew everything about you! Rogue!"

"Butbut-but Stinggg! You gotta help me, man. Just you watch, I'll get a straight-ticket to the finals! Besides, you're my friend aren't you? Right? Right Sting? Right? Hey man, answer meee," he whined pitifully.

Sting chose to ignore it all.

"I dunno. Even if you don't wanna be my friend, I'll always be your frieeendd. 'Cause you've got a friend in me, you've got a friend me. When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, you just remember what your old pal said~"

'_Oh no.'_

"YOU'VE GOT A FRIEEEND IN MEEE~"

'_Oh bloody hell no. Damn it all, I'm catching the next train to the other end of Fiore!'_

* * *

_The next day_

"Did- did I really do all that?" Rogue asked timidly.

"Yes," Sting responded snappily, popping another aspirin pill into his mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that…Still, I meant that last thing I sang. I really meant it, and still do."

"Yeah, I know," Sting replied, turning to smile at his friend.

He then promptly went on to slam his face into the table.

"Owwwww…this is worse than a hangover, damn."

* * *

_End_

* * *

**Pride: That was fun! Thanks for suggesting this, ateenagedragon! I'm sorry if I got Sting and Rogue's characters wrong, this is the first time I'm writing a piece about them. By the way, I don't even know if this can be considered a Sting & Rogue fic, seeing as we have a significant bit of Rufus in there…**

**The songs used in this short oneshot are "Hot 'n Cold" by Katy Perry and "You've Got a Friend In Me" by Randy Newman, in that order. By the way, this is for me to avoid being sued and shit. **

**Also, I apologise since this chapter was pitifully short. I'm currently very short on inspiration and sleep. *sigh***

**Do drop a review on your way out!**

'**Til next time, **

**Yours truly, Pride.**


	3. Chapter 3: Elfman & Jellal

**Pride: This is a series of oneshots based on reader requests and prompts. No romance, pure nakamaship. **

**Do review to suggest whom you would like me to write about. I'm sorry but I won't include any OCs. Also, I would personally prefer it if you suggested people who have had little to no interaction so far. I dunno, maybe Evergreen and Wendy. Or Cobra and Elfman. The possibilities are endless. **

**If you have a specific genre you want me to write in, please specify it in your reviews, thankyou! **

**This fic is dedicated to the wonderful friends (I sure hope so!) I have made on this site. You know who you are, heh don't blame me, the list just keeps getting longer.**

* * *

**Response to reviews: **

**ateenagedragon: **Yay, glad the last chapter was up to your expectations! Hope you enjoy this one then! Okay maybe not. This one is pure retardedness, so yeah.

**Muffinypowers: **This chapter was challenging indeed! And aw come on, checking every thirty minutes ain't fair~ Actually, this time I updated earlier that I should be able to, because I felt guilty for letting you down. I blame you XP. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It contains copious amounts of insanity.

**Reighart**: Hehe I'm glad the chapter got the intended response! But yeah, as I said, it's hard to match the standards of "Unravel". This chapter is a little more cracky, and a little more messed up! XD Hope you like it, bruh!

**Cardboard Pixie: **Heya Pix, your chapter's up next! It might take a while though, I should really start studying. I hope you like this chapter! But it's probably not your type though, it's cracky and insane. (Worse than chapter 2!) XD

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

Narrator's Perspective

'Thoughts'

"Speech_" _

"**Attacks/Raised Voices"**

_Settings- Place and Time_

_Memories/ Diary Entries_

* * *

**Moments That Never Fade Away**

A Fairy Tail original fanfiction

* * *

**Recollection 3: Párfum of Manliness (Elfman & Jellal)**

* * *

'I dragged you into this…Without even knowing that you were a gentleman that cannot fight.'

'Even so, you chose to follow the path of fighting alongside me. How handsome that is…'

'…Why have you fallen?'

'…Why are you injured?'

'I will not allow your feelings to be wasted…Being handsome is justice!'

Ichiya bemoaned the fate of his charming doppelgänger. How could this happen? Nichiya had the same face as him, the same párfum too! He should be just as handsome! Just as powerful!

He let himself soak in all the injustice of this world. This was not just! Handsome people do not deserve to lose!

As his body hit the ground, so did a harsh realization hit him. All was not lost. He could still smell the párfum of victory, lingering faintly in the air.

"Let me dedicate to you...the parfum of victory…" he stood up again, eyes shadowed by his orange locks.

"Behold…my beautiful dreamer…"

"_Hohoemi_! (Smile)"

As he tilted his 'handsome' face towards the gallery to flash a 'charming' smile, the audience cringed in unison.

He then proceeded to beat the living shit out of his opponents, Bacchus and Rocker, in a 'graceful' fashion. Well, from his point of view at least. Don't you say I wasn't being fair to him…

And to the audience, it was, well, a barbaric, roguish beatdown. Fullstop.

Oh shit. One of these days, those poses Ichiya does are going to make someone go blind. Well, we've heard of 'looks can kill', but 'poses can kill'? If you count Power Rangers, then yes, I guess? Pose, then BAM, there's an explosion in the background. Yeah. Who knows, Ichiya might be one of the Power Rangers in disguise. The pink one, I'd bet.

Whoops, we're getting off track there.

While the rest of the audience was busy fearing for their eyesight, one man – you got it, MAN – was busy admiring the aforementioned mage's style and flair.

Ichiya did a final pose, yelling "Men!"

"That was MANLY! Ichiya-dono is a true man!" yelled out Elfman, punching his fist into the air. That's right, because Ichiya-sama just isn't enough to make the cut.

His entire guild, who were within hearing range, all turned to look at him with a look that clearly said, 'Dude, wtf? Seriously, wtf?'.

Laxus, who was sitting next to Elfman, looked the most horrified.

"Okay…I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. And if anyone asks, I don't know you," he said disbelievingly, almost prepared to jump off the edge of the gallery and run out of the arena. Well, he would have, if that – _that thing_ – wasn't still in the arena, doing several poses, screaming "MEN!" and "NICHIYA, THIS IS FOR YOU!"

Elfman made up his mind – he was going to emulate this epitome of manliness. He watched as the Trimen of Blue Pegasus flocked their _'Aniki'_, or was it _'Onii-san'_?

Standing up from his seat, he stalked out of the stadium with a new sense of purpose in every step.

* * *

"Jellal-san?"

"Shhhhh, Elfman! You're not supposed to call me by that name here! People might overhear us, and we can't risk blowing my cover!"

"Anyways, you look as MANLY as always!"

'Oh shit. What do I say? What do I do? Damn, Elfish is so hard to understand! Or is it Elfmanish? NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT, JELLY! Come on Jelly, just think of something quick!'

"Uhhh…um you look…as manly as ever, Elfman."

"Thank you, but I cannot be as MANLY as Ever! Ever is the MAN of all MEN!"

Jellal mentally facepalmed.

Elfman looked at him quizzically.

'Fuck. I didn't really facepalm, did I? Looks like I did.'

"Anyways, Jellal-san, I have a MANLY proposal for you! I want you to become my MANLY sidekick! Just like Nichiya-dono is Ichiya-dono's sidekick! Ichiya-dono is MAN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! This is wrong on so many levels, dammit! First, why are you even fanboying over Ichiya?! ICHIYA, of all people! Next, why are you roping ME into this shit?! I have enough on my plate with this Zeref and Grand Magic Games business, thank you very much. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go and prepare for a dragon invasion."

'Wait, no. That dragon invasion part wasn't supposed to be included in the script, was it? Nope. Shit.'

"Because Ichiya-dono is a MAN! He will be my MANLY senpai! As a kouhai, it is my MANLY duty to follow in his footsteps! And you must accept my proposal because a real MAN never backs down from an offer!" Elfman flared up indignantly, eyes sparkling. Wait…are those sparkles in his eyes shaped like Ichiya? Well I'll be damned, they are!

'Thank goodness the whole dragon thing was drowned in the sea of "manly" nonsense.'

"Fine, whatever. But I'm only tagging along and saying my lines, alright?"

'I can't believe I'm doing this…'

"Plus dressing like me (in a MANLY fashion), and styling your hair like mine. And dyeing it a MANLY white."

Jellal's mouth hung open, wide enough for God-freaking-zilla to walk in and out of.

"You're shitting me…DAMN YOU ELFMAN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT"

"Correction: Piece of MANLY shit. And that's Elfman-aniki to you!" Elfman walked away, waving his hand as though to pass of Jellal's words as insignificant.

And that is how the legend of a team that rivaled Ichiya, Nichiya and the Trimen of Blue Pegasus, was born. Born, and bred in pure manliness. I mean, MANLINESS.

* * *

As the great flaming figure of Atlas Flame towered over the Fairy Tail members, scaring them off, two MEN stood unwavering in the face of the newest threat, being held in place by their manly pride.

"Puny humans! How do you expect to beat me, Atlas Flame, the great dragon of hellfire?!"

He got his answer in the form of two long poles, with a glass bottle hanging at the end furthest from the end being held by Elfman and Jellal.

"Take our strongest attack, the great manly párfum of our own concoction!" yelled Elfman, swinging the pole such that the glass bottle smashed into Atlas Flame, releasing its contents.

"Made up of methane from fart, ammonia from urine, hydrogen disulfide from rotten eggs and phosphene from rotten fish! No one has ever survived this deadly combination!" Jellal cried out, smashing his own glass bottle into Atlas Flame.

The dragon took one, two, three…screw it, twenty steps back. He then promptly ran to the nearest clump of bushes and expelled the contents of his stomach. In other words, he puked.

* * *

Ichiya, who was in the midst of a battle against another dragon, turned to look at Elfman and Jellal's masterpiece, and promptly puked rainbows.

(A.N.: I realized I've used this "puked rainbows" thing in another fic of mine as well…Oh well, doesn't matter I guess.)

"MEN! What a marvelous concoction! Ah, the párfum of triumph!"

Back at the battle scene, the other dragons that were near Atlas Flame protested against the pungent odour emanating from him.

"Bro, no offense, but a rubbish dump probably smells like a rose garden compared to you now. I don't even know how those mages managed to stand this…" said Scissor Runner, one of the dragons.

"Why d'you think we're using these ten-foot long poles?" Elfman asked rhetorically.

Elfman and Jellal did a victory pose that was…supposed to look…um, masculine, I guess?

Having recovered from his bout of nausea, Atlas Flame spoke up.

"I don't know what's more repulsive, the thing that was in that bottle, or that horrendous pose you just made."

* * *

"Dude…I mean, this is taking your obsession with men too far…And Jellal? I'm disappointed in you…" said Natsu, speaking as though in a daze.

"And I thought Natsu's hair was gay…" said Gray, in a similar daze.

"See? And that's why you should drop this idea of making me become to you what the Trimen are to Ichiya," said Jellal, huffing in relief and flashing a triumphant grin.

"Well, but I have to admit, we won't have to worry about the council discovering you now, because this identity as Elfman Jr. suits you better than Mystogan does…well that and, they wouldn't dare come within an inch of you, so that's another plus," said Master Makarov hesitantly.

'Fuck, there goes my ticket to freedom…' thought Jellal in despair.

* * *

_End_

* * *

**Pride: I really got a kick out of writing this, although it was kinda crazy! Thanks for suggesting it, Muffinypowers! I found that I quite enjoy writing crack oneshots! But then again…I honestly want to kill myself for the first part. It's ultra-gay. Pix, yours is up next! **

**Dear readers, do drop a review on your way out!**

'**Til next time, **

**Yours truly, Pride.**


End file.
